La venganza del león
by aravis evans
Summary: Roth ha vivido más de la mitad de su vida escondido en los bosques, ocultando a toda costa su verdadera identidad. El odio y el resentimiento han crecido en su interior y los recuerdos de su pasado parecen perseguirlo constantemente. Para el mundo entero él está muerto y todos deben de seguir creyéndolo, pues nadie debe saber que él es Alexander Pevensie,hijo mayor del rey Peter.
1. Prólogo: El futuro rey

—_Cuando yo sea el rey —dijo Alec, blandiendo frente a él una espada de madera—lucharé contra los gigantes del norte. Acabare con todos ellos y nunca más volverán a intentar atacar Narnia._

_Leander, su hermano menor, se tambaleó hacia atrás esquivando por muy poco el golpe de la espada de Alec. —Los dos pelearemos muchas batallas juntos, como nuestro padre con el tío Edmund —declaró el pequeño entre jadeos, mientras intentaba devolverle el golpe a su hermano._

_Ambos niños se movían de un lado a otro de la gran habitación, con la mirada de sus padres sobre ellos. Era solo un juego, pero era un juego que los dos tomaban con demasiada seriedad, pues cada uno de ellos quería demostrar lo bien que sabía combatir aunque fuera solo con una espada de madera._

_Pronto dejaron de bromear entre ellos y se concentraron únicamente en su pequeña batalla._

_ Alec no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Leander. No estaba dispuesto a perder contra su hermano menor y mucho menos si su padre estaba presente, así que lo atacaba constantemente sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse._

_ Leander se defendía lo mejor que podía intentado seguir el ritmo de Alec, pero llegó un momento en el que la espada de su hermano fue demasiado rápida para él y Alec aprovechó ese momento para desarmarlo._

_Consternado Leander intentó no perder su espada pero tropezó con sus pies y cayó de espalda._

—_¡Sí!—exclamó triunfante el mayor, mientras su hermano gruñía desde el piso._

—_Alec—le llamó la atención su madre sentada en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación mientras su padre reían divertido._

_El niño se detuvo y miró en su dirección. Su madre tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padre y su hermana, una niña de seis años, dormitaba sobre sus piernas, con el largo cabello rubio ocultándole el rostro._

_ Le sorprendía lo tranquila que se veía su madre, había pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la había visto tan feliz pues desdé el día que el sumo monarca se había marchado a la guerra contra los telmarinos ella siempre estaba con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, pero ese mismo día, durante las primeras horas de la mañana, habían sonado los cuernos en Cair Paravel anunciando la llegada victoriosa del rey y la sonrisa de su madre regreso a sus labios._

_Alec estaba a punto de replicar cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y un fauno entro a la habitación._

—_Majestades —saludó el fauno haciendo una reverencia frente a sus padres. Su madre en seguida se irguió a lado de su esposo y adquirió una postura solemne —Todo está listo —dijo el fauno dirigiéndose a Peter._

_El joven rey asintió con la cabeza. —Llama a los miembros del consejo —indicó mientras Naida, su única hija, se despertaba entre bostezos, con los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado_

_El fauno hizo una reverencia más antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación._

_Leander ya había logrado ponerse de pie y se encontraba de pie junto a Alec aun refunfuñando cuando la reina soltó el aire repentinamente. —Me parece que el resto de la noche será larga —dijo mirando de reojo al sumo monarca._

_—Creo que así será —admitió él._

_La reina asintió antes de ponerse de pie, pero Peter también se levantó rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento la tomó por la cintura, colocando un mecho de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y acercando su rostro al suyo. Los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo especial, era como hablaban con sus miradas y compartieran secretos que nunca nadie más que ellos entenderían._

_Ambos se susurraron algunas palabras que ninguno de sus hijos alcanzó a escuchar antes de besarse._

_Cuanto estaban juntos, Alec, se daba cuenta que el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Su tía Lucy solía bromear sobre ellos diciendo que aún seguían pareciendo un par de adolecentes enamorados._

_El besó se prolongó y al final fue su madre la que tuvo que apartarse con una sonrisa. —Es hora de acostarse —anunció aun con los brazos de Peter rodeándola._

_ Tomó a su hija de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse, la niña aún seguía medio dormida mientras caminaba detrás de su madre hacia la puerta. Sin ninguna otra opción Leander comenzó a caminar tras ellas quejándose por no poder permanecer más tiempo despierto, pero Alec no se movió de su lugar._

_En todo el día no había podido pasar ni un minuto a solas con su padre, así que ese era el momento y no se iría a ninguna parte sin hablar con él, no obstante cuando su hermano se dio cuenta intento se quedó inmóvil negándose a seguir caminando._

—¡_Si Alec se puedo quedar, yo también lo haré!—bufó Leander cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_Su madre negó con la cabeza —Vamos Leander —lo apremió para marcharse, pero el niño se negó a irse—. Alec también se ira a acostar ahora, ¿no es así hijo? —le preguntó ella fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Él sabía que su madre le estaba dando la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su padre, pero era evidente que había una clara advertencia de "no provoques a tu hermano" de por medio._

—_Así es —aceptó Alec_

_Leander replicó, buscando con la mirada a su padre_

_—Haz de lo que dice tu madre—dijo Peter cuando sus ojos se encontró con los de su hijo._

_El niño resopló molesto, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo y su madre no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo casi arrastrando fuera de la habitación._

_Alec lo siguió con una mirada burlona, lo que solamente provoco que su hermano se enfadara más._

_Sin percatarse del todo de lo que ocurría entre sus hijos, Peter se acercó a Alec en silencio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo rodeó por los hombros y lo acerco en un cuerpo. Alec le devolvió el abrazo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre._

_—No deberías molestar así a Leander —declaró Peter sin soltarlo._

_Alec rió en silencio —No quería que se enojara —mintió._

_El sumo monarca se limitó negar con desaprobación y finalmente soltó un suspiró. —Estas más alto desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo apartando a su hijo para mirarlo de pies a cabeza._

_Alec no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios. Había extrañado demasiado a su padre durante todos los meses estuvo ausente y cada día había deseado tanto que él regresara que aún no podía creer que la guerra hubiera terminado y ya estuviera de regreso en Cair Paravel. _

_—Sir Darius dice que dentro de pronto podre tener mi propia espada —declaró orgulloso, recordando la última práctica que había tenido con el maestro de armas la tarde anterior._

—_¿A sí? —El sumo monarca levantó una ceja —Tendré que verte usar una espada de verdad con mis propios ojos._

—_Vencí a Leander —le recordó moviendo su espada de madera de una mano a otra._

—_Lo hiciste —admitió su padre —y fue realmente bueno como lo desarmaste pero…_

—_Crees que aún no es tiempo de que tenga mi propia espada —completó la frase Alec chasqueando la lengua frustrado._

—_Se paciente, antes de que te des cuenta la tendrás —aseguró Peter revolviéndole el cabello._

_Alec bajó la mirada derrotado. Pensaba ya irse cuando de pronto recordó lo que quería preguntarle a su padre. —Entonces me contaras sobre las batallas—inquirió emocionado, mientas las palabras salían sin control—. ¡¿Cómo fueron?! ¡¿A cuántos soldados combatieron?!_

_El sumo monarca movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo—Alec…_

_No pudo terminar de completar la frase ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de personas. Padre e hijo observaron en silencio como los señores narnianos entraban en la habitación y al pasar frente a ellos los saludan a ambos con una reverencia_

—_Hablaremos mañana—dijo Peter a su hijo, recorriendo con la mirada a los lores que iban entrando—. Y prometo que te contare todo lo que quieras_

_Alec asintió decepcionado, no podía hacer nada, aunque no lo quisiera tendría que esperar. —Buenos noches, padre —se despidió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida._

_Escuchaba las voces alegres y las risas de los señores narnianos a su espalda. No había ni una sola persona en todo el castillo ese día que no estuviera festejando la victoria de Narnia sobre los Telmarinos. Los siguientes días en Cair Paravel se celebrarían varios banquetes y el reino entero estaría de fiesta por el triunfo del rey, el triunfo de su padre._

—_Te extrañe, Alec —habló Peter de pronto, de pie en medio de la habitación. La capa roja con los broches en forma de león caía de sus hombros y la corona dorada descansaba sobre su cabeza._

_El niño se detuvo en la entrada y giró una última vez para ver a su padre antes de que se cerrara la puerta…_

Alexander Pevensie abrió los ojos. La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la cabaña y el ruido de un machete cortando madera llegaba claramente desde el exterior. Permaneció varios minutos recostado en su cama, observando el techo lleno de moho.

De nuevo había soñado con Narnia, odiaba esas noches cuando sus recuerdos parecían no querer dejarlo olvidar una vida que había quedado mucho tiempo atrás. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si sus recuerdos no eran más que sueños, algo que nunca había sucedido y que sólo formaba parte de su imaginación.

Ojala fuera así, ojala nada de lo que soñaba hubiera ocurrido jamás

Soltó un largo bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama. La cabaña donde vivía realmente tenía un mal aspecto, la madera de los muebles estaba podrida, había un par de hoyos en el techo de paja y un penetrante olor a carne cruda flotaba en el ambiente.

Atravesó el cuarto hasta el llegar a una esquina donde la ropa sucia de varios días estaba amontonada, junto a ella se encontraba a una vieja mesa con varios cuchillos de plata acomodados uno a lado de otro y justo sobre ellos había un espejo redondo colgado en la pared.

Alec contempló espejo en donde un hombre joven, de ojos azules y cabello rubio le regreso la mirada. En su pecho desnudo se podía ver una cicatriz de gran tamaño que comenzaba en su hombro derecho y termina justo debajo de su clavícula.

Pasó una mano por la barba de varios días que adornaba su rostro y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Cuando yo fuera el rey —rió entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo, aun con los recuerdos de Cair Paravel y sus padres flotando tras sus parpados. Era absurdo seguir pensando en Narnia y, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara las imágenes seguían ahí, tan vívidas como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior y no ocho años atrás—. Apuesto a que ningún rey luciría como yo —resopló, antes de tomar la navaja de afeitar entre sus manos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Traigo una nueva historia, digamos que es un experimento XD No estaba muy segura de escribir esto pero la idea no dejaba de atormentarme durante los últimos días así que pensé que era mejor sacarla de mi cabeza de una vez por todas._

_La historia ocurre después del león la bruja y el ropero, es el que hubiera pasado con los Pevensie (es especial con Peter :3) si nunca se hubieran ido de narnia, cómo serian sus vida con sus familias..._

_Les confesaré que de verdad tenía mucho miedo de publicar este fic, me gusta mucho la trama, la tengo toda pensada hasta el último detalle, pero no es una historia muy, ammm... ¿común?, no sé, de verdad me daba cosa publicar pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Este es apenas el prólogo pero espero que les haya gustado :)_


	2. El medio hombre

El olor a carne cruda, sangre y metal impregnaba el ambiente, extendiéndose a lo largo del bosque y atrayendo de vez en cuando a algún animal curioso hasta el lugar donde dos hombres cortaban la piel de las bestias que habían logrado cazar esa misma tarde. Ambos trabajan en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

El primero de ellos era un hombre de mediana edad, de gran estatura y de piel excesivamente pálida, su cabello era aún más claro que él de su compañero y sus ojos eran verdes, exactamente del mismo color que se podía encontrar en los ríos en un día soleado. A pesar de la edad y de la barba descuidada de su rostro, nadie podía negar que fuera una persona apuesta.

El segundo de ellos era hombre joven, delgado, de hombros anchos y tez clara. Sus manos ásperas trabajaban sin descanso, moviéndose sobre la piel de las presas de forma automática, siguiendo la rutina que ya conocía.

Cualquiera que chocara de pronto con su cabaña y los mirara por primera vez, trabajando como cualquier otra mañana, seguramente pensaría que no podía haber dos personas más ajenas al bosque telmarino, pero para los árboles y las plantas a su al redor ellos no era más que unos viejos conocidos, casi como unos amigos: el medio hombre y el príncipe errante.

—Roth —llamó el mayor de ellos después de dudarlo un poco, pero los ojos del joven están perdidos mirando hacia el bosque sin enfocar nada en realidad, completamente ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El mundo podía haber estallado frente a sus ojos y él no se jamás habría percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Roth —volvió a llamarlo sin obtener un mejor resultado. Resignado dejó escapar un suspiro y aparto sus herramientas de trabajo dejándolas junto al tronco sobre el que estaba sentado. —Alec —dijo, y esta vez consiguió traer a la realidad a su compañero.

El chico levanto el rostro y sus ojos, de un azul muy claro, se fijaron en él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, era como un niño al que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

—Han vuelto los sueños, o me equivocó

El muchacho le dirigió una gesto de desagrado como respuesta —¿Cómo lo has adivinado, Giles?

—Has permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, incluso tratándose de ti, y he aprendido que eso solo sucede cuando sueñas con Narnia —declaró fingiendo volver a concentrar su atención en la tarea que estaba realizando momentos antes —¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

Alec frunció el ceño como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero al final resopló derrotado y bajo el cuchillo con el que había estado trabajando antes de empezar a hablar. —Soñé con el día en el que el Sumo Monarca había regresado a Cair Paravel después de derrotar a los telmarinos…

—Tu padre —le recordó Giles sin alzar la vista de la presa que estaba desollando, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un comentario inocente, como si Alec hubiera omitido la palabra sin querer.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a hacer una larga pausa y por un instante Giles temió que sus palabras lo hubieran hecho enfadar, pero al final Alec siguió hablando ignorando su interrupción.

—La guerra parecía haber sido ganada y el reino festejaba la victoria. Nada más alejado de lo estaba pasando en realidad —dijo antes de volver a su trabajo—. No es un recuerdo especialmente memorable

—Y, sin embargo, debe de haber algo importante en él para ti, de lo contrario no lo habrías recordado.

Las manos de Alec se congelaron al tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a clavarse sobre él, esta vez fríos e impasibles. El mentón del chico se tensó y su boca dibujo una línea pálida y dura, antes de mostrar una clara mueca de disgusto.

"Es tan parecido Peter" pensó Giles súbitamente impresionado e inmediatamente trato de alejar ese pensamiento. Podían ser parecido pero no debía olvidar que los dos eran diferentes, no podía tratar a Alec igual que a su padre.

—Alec, no puedes…

—Roth —lo corrigió el chico —Me llamo Roth, y no eres precisamente la persona indicada para decirme que hacer o que no.

Sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie cargando sobre su hombro izquierdo las pieles que habían conseguido durante ese día de caza, y sosteniendo entre su puño el cuchillo con el que había trabajado.

Giles bajo el rostro visiblemente casado, como si varios años hubieran caído de pronto sobre su espalda. —¿Irás a ver a tu madre esta noche? —preguntó abatido, sin esperan ninguna respuesta, sin embargo, sintió como Alec se detenía tras él.

El silencio se fue apoderando se ese pequeño lugar perdido en el bosque, haciendo una pesada barrera entre los dos.

—Sí —respondió al final el príncipe —La veré esta noche, o eso espero —declaró antes de volver a andar hacía la cabaña que ambos compartían.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me moría de ganas de actualizar esta historia, pero el tiempo no me había dejado hacerlo... la verdad esto es demasiado corto para ser llamado "capitulo", pero quiero meter lo personajes poco a poco antes de comenzar a escribir capítulos más largas._

_Sólo espero que les agrade la historia y pues, qué más puedo decir... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)_


End file.
